Stay With You
by Sunset Love
Summary: Roxas has decided. He's leaving the Organization for good. but Axel isn't fond of that idea. One-shot for AkuRoku day


**A/N: **Happy AkuRoku Day!! This is my first songfic... just so you know. Oh. And i want to thank RecklessxDreamer for helping me with this fanfiction. THANK YOU!! :D

**Disclaimer:** This is a songfic, so the lyrics, which are in _italics,_ don't belong to me. They belong to the Goo Goo Dolls.

"_Italics with quotations are thoughts"_

---

"I'm sick of all this. I can't stand the Organization or the missions or anyone here **anymore!**" The blue-eyed blond grumbled to himself, while lying on his bed. His last mission was to convince King Triton to leave King Mickey and join them but since the mission went horribly wrong, Xemnas was quite hard on him. Roxas sat up and slipped into his coat. He stepped into his boots and slid on his gloves. "_I'm leaving this place for good. And nobody is going to stop me._" he thought as he stepped into the hallway and quietly close his door.

"If I leave quickly and silently, no one will notice I'm gone until morning." he mumbled as he conjured up a portal. He sighed, took one last look at the inside of the castle and stepped through the black hole. A figure, lurking in the hallway, looked on and created a portal of it's own. "_That boy isn't going anywhere." _they thought as they followed the boy to his destination.

_---_

The blonde walked through the streets of his favorite town. He was going to miss all of it so he took one last walk. Pence, Olette, and Hayner were all sleeping so Roxas couldn't give them a good bye, as badly as he wanted to. _"It would only make things harder to deal with." _Roxas thought as he gave a sad sigh. He didn't even think about the redhead that kept him in the Organization for so long.

Roxas walked past and reminisced about the good times he had at his hangouts. He stopped at the clock tower. Tears started to form as all the memories started flooding back into his head.

"But I have to leave. I just can't stay," he whispered. He climbed the tower and sat down as he gazed at the sunset. He wiped away his almost tears and thought about the man he was going to miss the most. The blonde shook his head. _"If he wanted me here, he would have come after me already." _A sigh escaped from the boy's lips. _"He's going to be heartbroken but this is for his and my own good."_ Roxas got up and stared at the last streams of light showing from the top of the horizon. He smiled softly at the sight and left the top of the tower.

Roxas took one last gaze at the town he loved and created a portal. He stopped as he heard footsteps.

_These streets... turn me inside out._

Roxas turned to see tomato red hair emerge from an alleyway. His eyes went wide and he closed the portal.

_Everything shines but leaves me empty still. _

_And I'll, burn this lonely house down. _

_If you run with me._

Roxas uttered the word that filled his mind. "What?" The figure turned and repeated the last line.

_If you run with me._

"A-Axel. You... you can't..." Axel brought a finger to the blonde's lips and continued. The redhead had to finish before Roxas could interrupt and possibly refuse him.

_I'll stay with you._

_The walls will fall before we do._

Axel held out his hand towards Roxas and started again.

_Take my hand now. _

_We'll run forever. I can feel the storm inside you._

_I'll stay with you._

Roxas sighed and shook his head. "Axel. I can't do that to you. You need to stay. I don't." Axel grabbed Roxas' shoulders and looked him in the eyes. He had to get it into Roxas' head that if Roxas ran, he would run right beside him.

_Fooled by my own desires. _

_I twist my fate. Just to feel you._

_But you, turn me toward the light._

Axel let go of Roxas' shoulders and took a step back. His eyes softened as he smiled and whispered. This was his one chance to be with Roxas, now and forever. Axel needed Roxas with him. He wouldn't be able to go on if the blonde left him for good.

_And you're one with me._

_Will you run with me? _

The blonde felt his eyes water again as Axel repeated his offer. This all seemed so surreal but could he pull Axel away from the Organization and put him in the line of danger as well?

_I'll stay with you._

_The walls will fall before we do._

_Take my hand now. _

Axel's eyes lit up as Roxas grabbed for his hand and held it. Emerald eyes begged for answers from cobalt ones. Would Roxas let him join in his escape?

_We'll run forever. I can feel the storm inside you. _

_I'll stay with you._

Roxas lips grew into a smile as he leaned up to kiss the man who he wanted to come away with him. He closed his eyes as tears started to fall down his face. Axel sighed, hoping he would leave with the blonde. Axel parted the kiss as he looked into Roxas' eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Axel, let's run. We'll run forever. And I promise, I'll stay with you.

---

Sorry it's so short. I'm happy with the way this turned out. Hopefully you do too?

Anyway, Happy AkuRoku day. :D Review with comments/thoughts?


End file.
